


Unmasked

by Duffy



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Costume Parties & Masquerades, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 16:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20678615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duffy/pseuds/Duffy
Summary: Steve reached an arm around Bucky’s waist and pulled him closer. He manoeuvred them both in the same direction so they were now both facing the huge mirror on the wall. Steve held him tight, upper bodies pressed together on one side. His hand gently touched the smooth fabric. He could feel the warmth radiating from Bucky’s body.





	Unmasked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LisaFQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaFQueen/gifts).

> If this little fic might look familiar to you, you are right. I've posted a version of this before as part of a challenge but took it down shortly afterwards. This one is an extended version of it and now also my third fill for the Stucky Bingo 2019 (B5 - Roleplay (but very loosely based on it)) and also my first contribution for the CapSeptender challenge.
> 
> This one's for you, Lisa.
> 
> Not beta'd. Keep in mind English is not my first language but I still pretend I'm good at it sometimes.

“I look ridiculous”, Bucky announced as he came from the bathroom and stopped by the end of the bed where Steve was sitting, tying his shoes. 

“Huh?” Steve looked up and eyed Bucky from top to bottom. Black tie dress-code, in Steve’s eyes Bucky looked stunning. The suit hat has been specially tailored for him. It was probably worth more than both their yearly salaries back in the days. Hell, even now. 

Pepper had taken care of it. 

Steve stood up, placed his hands on Bucky’s shoulders and let them gently run down the sleeves of his jacket. “You look beautiful”, he told him. The fabric felt so soft beneath his hands. Nothing like the dress uniform he had to wear that had been rough and scratchy against his skin. 

Only now, Bucky lifted his left hand where he held a stick with the top half of a mask attached on the top end. He held the mask in front of his face and covered his eyes. The mask was black, covered with black lace, tiny pearls attached around the holes for the eyes. On one side were a few feathers attached. 

“Ridiculous”, Bucky said again. 

“Still beautiful”, Steve answered. He held his own mask in his hand now. A velvety red with embroidered golden threads. A satin band attached on both sides to tie it on the back of his head. 

Steve reached an arm around Bucky’s waist and pulled him closer. He manoeuvred them both in the same direction so they were now both facing the huge mirror on the wall. Steve held him tight, upper bodies pressed together on one side. His hand gently touched the smooth fabric. He could feel the warmth radiating from Bucky’s body. 

“Look at us”, he said and lifted his mask in front of his eyes. Bucky followed his move and held his own mask up again. For a moment they stood in silence and looked at each other in the mirror. 

“We look fine”, Steve said calmly and looked at Bucky who lowered his mask again. 

A moment of silence passed between them. 

“Yeah, but...” He shrugged and left the sentence unfinished. He didn’t look Steve in the eyes. He tugged on his cuffs, rolled his shoulders and shifted in a nervous way.

“It’s something else, hm?” Steve noticed immediately. “C’mere, tell me Buck!” Steve pulled him closer so he could now put both arms around Bucky’s waist. “Hm?”

Bucky just looked down, stared at the perfectly tied bow tie beneath Steve’s sharply folded collar. „Hey“, Steve pushed gently and brushed the tip of his nose against Bucky‘s right cheek. „You can tell me.“

Bucky sighed. 

“I don’t feel so good about going to Stark’s masquerade ball”, he eventually said after a moment of hesitation. 

“But I’m with you.” Steve meant it in a reassuring way but it sounded more like a question. His arms tightened around Bucky’s waist. 

“It’s not that.” Bucky’s arms hung still loosely next to him. Steve watched him patiently as he held him.

“I’m just sick of wearing a mask. I’ve had to wear one for so many years, I just...” He hesitated for a few heartbeats before he finished his answer. “...can’t.”

He had his head still lowered but looked up at Steve now through his lashes. For a second, Steve was sure he saw a flash of fear in Bucky’s eyes.

Steve just smiled and lifted his right hand from Bucky’s waist to let it come to rest on Bucky’s cheek. He gently stroked him with his thumb, touched the corner of his mouth. 

“It’s okay. Let’s stay in tonight.”

Bucky leaned into the touch. Steve could feel how he relaxed now that he had said they could stay at home. 

“I like you better when I can see your eyes anyway, Buck.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, leave kudos and comments and please let me know what you think.
> 
> Come scream at me on [tumblr](https://bespectacledgiraffe.tumblr.com/), there's also a rebloggable version [here](https://bespectacledgiraffe.tumblr.com/post/187782502901).


End file.
